fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Squad (SV)
The Suicide Squad is a group associated with Amanda Waller and Checkmate. Known Agents Rick Flag was known to be the leader of the Squad before the fall of Checkmate. At what point the other members were recruited is unknown. Former Agents A list of people who were on the squad who have either died or no longer work in the squad. Early history The Suicide Squad was a secret branch of Checkmate used when normal agents weren't suitable: either for political reasons, or because super-powered individuals were needed to get the job done. Checkmate believed that criminals with considerable skills and abilities can be suitable for this squad, as such they arranged for their release from prison and any record of them could never be found. The Squad was led by Rick Flag. Rick Flag and the rest of the Squad were presumed dead (at least by Tess Mercer) after the destruction of Checkmate by Zod. However, Flag survived and has been leading a new or at least a surviving incarnation of the group. Season Nine The Suicide Squad is mentioned by Amanda Waller when she welcomed Cameron Mahkent to their ranks immediately before firing a gun at him. Season Ten After the fall of Checkmate, Rick Flag led the Squad in the abduction of Oliver Queen. He was kept in a secure location at the Metropolis docks where he was tortured and beaten for information on the terrorist attacks on monuments around the world by the Kandorian army. To free him, Chloe Sullivan traded herself to the Squad. Somehow, Flag and the Squad learned the identities of Clark Kent, Oliver Queen and Carter Hall. Through various means they were about to tag these individuals with radioactive sub-dermal tattoos that could be tracked by the Squad: Clark Kent was tricked into intercepting one of Deadshot's bullets he thought was meant for Cat Grant. Where the bullet hit his skin, blue kryptonite was somehow used to mark him; while Oliver Queen was marked by Rick Flag during a fight, and Plastique was able to mark Carter Hall by posing as his servant and delivering tainted water for him to wash with. Though Deadshot was captured by the authorities, Plastique and Rick Flag were later able to free him from prison. Several weeks later, Rick Flag and Squad member Emil LaSalle came to Smallville targeting General Same Lane for assassination, due to his support of the Vigilante Registration Act. Their plan failed, and just as they were about to be apprehended, LaSalle used his teleportation abilities for them to escape. Later, LaSalle was seen placing a bomb in a building, displaying prominent anti-vigilante signs. He teleported away an instant before the building exploded. Deadshot and Rick Flag joined Chloe Sullivan to rescue the Justice League heroes, and Lois Lane, from the clutches of the VRA who trapped them in a cyberspace-based world where they were experimenting on them to find out how to control their powers. |} |} Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Smallville Category:Smallville Teams Category:Smallville Organizations